


Right. Partners.

by pengwinn



Series: Prompt One-Shots [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, slightly dominant Jake, slightly submissive Amy, tropey trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengwinn/pseuds/pengwinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy gets injured in the line of duty. It brings out the protective side in Jake, and he goes home with her to take care of her. </p><p>Tropey-trope, smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right. Partners.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby/gifts).



> Gabby gave me the following prompt:
> 
> Hey, me again!! ;) I got a smutty prompt for you: Amy gets nearly killed during an op gone wrong (though, really not hurt) and Jake's thoughts of her almost getting dying has him insisting to escort her home after and... well, things happen. My favorite kinda trope for smut. Bonus points for Jake being a cross between sweet and roughly dominant. And Amy not being used to it. Also, him doing a move that she's never done before (like taking her from behind or something). And making the first move if possible. Basically Jake in charge and Amy loving it. Thank you! ;)
> 
> Soooo, this is what came of it. I’m not sure if it’s exactly what she asked for…and it’s unbeta’d, just like the last fic…so…yeah.
> 
> Also, this fic and my last fic are unconnected. I do have a follow up for “Stuck in A Metal Box: Amy Santiago's Sex Tape” in the works, but this plot bunny took over once I received the prompt. 
> 
> Without further ado, here’s some Porn with Plot. 
> 
> ~Pengwinn~

These kinds of things tend to happen in their line of work.

 

Objectively, he knows this. They’re cops. Detectives. They chase criminals on a regular basis. Getting injured in the line of duty is expected.

 

That doesn’t mean he has to be okay with it.

 

In reality it all happened very quickly, but for him everything slowed down. He watched in slow-motion as Amy tackled the drug dealer who was twice her size, bringing him down with a swift move he assumed she learned from wrestling with her brothers. She didn’t notice the knife in his right hand until it was too late. Jake watched as her features twisted away from a look of smug confidence to a crumbled expression of panic and pain.

 

The next part, he barely remembers. Charles tells him later that he’d run forward (rather stupidly, without checking for accomplices) and after pulling Amy away from the man (he hoped carefully, considering her injury) broke the guy’s wrist (to disarm him, duh) and pounded his face into the concrete floor of the warehouse. Charles and Rosa (who came when Amy called for backup, Jake was too blind in his rage to even do that) had to forcibly remove Jake and take him to a nearby ambulance to have his hands treated.

 

Now, Jake is sitting in the back of the ambulance, wincing at the pain in his knuckles. The anger still travels down his spine in waves, hitting him at odd moments and making him clench his teeth. He’s staring at Amy, sitting on a gurney two feet to his left, right arm in a sling, arguing with the paramedics.

 

“I’m fine, seriously. The stitches you guys put in are fine. It’s not even that deep of a cut. And it’s only in my shoulder. The guy was too whacked out on ketamine to really do any damage. He didn’t know what he was doing. I’ll go home, take it easy and put ice on it, just like you said. I promise.” She smiles warmly at the concerned blonde in front of her. “I’ll even take the pain meds when I get home. I just don’t want to drive on them.”

 

“I’ll take you.”

 

Amy’s head whips around, eyes locking with his questioningly. “Peralta, you don’t need to-“

  
  
“That’s an excellent idea.” The paramedic agrees. “He didn’t hit any tendons, but there’s going to be a lot of pain and slight loss of range of motion. You’re going to need to keep it in the sling for a few days, get checked out by your doctor. You might need some help.”

 

“But I-“

 

Jake stands up and walks over to them, pulling the car keys out of her hand. “You can’t drive like that, Santiago. Take the pain meds, I’ll drive you home and crash the night on your couch. You probably won’t even be able to make yourself food. You’re a righty, aren’t you?”

 

Amy’s eyes widen. “I’m going to have to miss work!”

 

Jake laughs at that. “Yeah, Ames. You’re probably going to be out of work for at least a week.”

 

After some more grumbling and negotiating, Jake convinces Amy to let him take her home. The paramedics give her some mild pain meds (Amy refused to take morphine, she said it made her feel too loopy) and he ushers her to the car.

 

The drive to Amy’s is mostly quiet. He’s still on edge, fighting to hide his anger and frustration, leaving a tense feeling in the air. Amy seems calmer than he expected. She leans her forehead against the cool glass of the window and closes her eyes, head bobbing along with the radio. If anything, she looks tired.

 

Jake had expected waves of anxious energy to flow off of her. He’d expected panic and tears and a full-scale Santiago freak-out. As he turns on to her street, he realizes he’d been stupid to expect that. Santiago may be many things; neurotic, anal retentive (cue the laughter from his middle school self at the use of the word anal), obsessive compulsive and awkward, but she is also determined, fiercely independent, and strong as hell. She’d survived worse than a mild stab wound without so much as a sick day (unless forced), so why would she ask for help now?

 

It isn’t until they get into Amy’s apartment (after climbing four flights of stairs – what the fuck was wrong with her apartment that they didn’t have an elevator?) that she turns and looks at him with a slightly anxious expression. “Jake, you really don’t have to do this. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Amy, shut up and let me help you.” He grumbles, shutting the door behind him and shrugging out of his jacket.

 

“I’m a big girl, Peralta. I can take care of myself.”

 

He smirks at that. “Okay. Prove it. Take off your coat.”

 

Amy scoffs. “I can totally do that.” She wiggles her left arm out of the sleeve and tugs the material behind her back, staring down at the sling determinedly. (Jake tries not to think about how cute she looks with furrowed brows.) “Fuck it.” She grumbles, making a decision, and pulls off the sling. The jacket slides to the floor in a tumble of fabric as Amy leans against the wall and hisses in pain when her arm goes limp, pulling at her injured shoulder.

 

Jake immediately moves forward and helps her put the sling back in place, trying to hide his self-satisfied grin. “Tell me again why you don’t need me right now?”

 

Amy scowls. “So it’ll take some getting used to. I’ll figure it out.” She kicks off her heels and wanders over to her couch, plopping down unceremoniously on the cushions. “It’s not like I need your help showering and getting dressed, Jake. I’m not an invalid.”

 

He doesn’t bother hiding his grin at that. “Though I am _totally_ willing to help with those activities.”

 

If possible, her scowl increases. “Ugh, c’mon Jake.”

 

Jake laughs and sits down next to her. “Seriously, Ames. Just let me help you. It’s not a big deal. You’d do the same for me.”

 

She smiles warmly at him and his heart beat increases. “I know. Partners.”

 

“Right. Partners.” Jake knows it’s more than that, though. He wouldn’t have done this for his old partner. There’s something about Amy that brings out his fierce protective side. He knows she doesn’t need protecting, not really. She most definitely can take care of herself. That doesn’t stop him from wanting to keep her safe. If all she’ll let him do is crash the night on her couch and grab her some dinner, then that’s what he’ll do.

 

Amy sighs heavily and shifts on the couch, curling her feet up underneath her. She tilts her head back and closes her eyes, groaning a little. Jake’s stomach twists as she swallows and he watches the way her throat constricts. His eyes trace the line of her throat down to her shoulder, imagining running his tongue along her collar bone.

 

Amy interrupts his inappropriate thoughts when she mumbles, mostly to herself. “I really could use a shower. I wonder if I can manage it one-handed. Wrap a trash bag around the sling.”

 

“Amy, don’t be an idiot. You can’t manage that on your own. You couldn’t even take off your jacket.”

 

“And what’s the alternative?” She laughs, opening her eyes and quirking an eyebrow at him. “You hop in the shower with me? Or better yet, give me a sponge bath?”

 

Images of licking water droplets off her caramel colored skin flash through his brain, but he swallows and shakes his head. “If you’re that damn determined to shower, I’ll help you get undressed, without looking, and then sit outside the bathroom door and wait.”

 

Amy bites her lip, considering. “I feel like I’m covered in dirt and sweat that isn’t mine. I really, really need a shower.”

 

Jake nods. He knows the feeling. “All right then. Let’s go.”

 

Getting Amy undressed is an exercise in patience. His heart is practically beating out of his chest as he pops open the buttons on her blouse, fixedly looking anywhere else but her chest. He can feel her breath quicken, see the goosebumps popping up on her skin, and he groans inwardly at the dirty places his mind is going. Her slacks slide down her legs and he tries not to notice the lacy black boyshorts she’s wearing, but they match her lacy black bra he very pointedly didn’t look at, and he knows that image will be burned into his brain for a very, very long time.

 

Amy determinedly kicks him out of the bathroom to get out of her own underwear, claiming that she can take off her bra one-handed like any self-respecting female. Jake nods tightly and helps her wrap a plastic bag around her shoulder. He leaves the bathroom feeling hot and tense, only this time there’s no anger involved.

 

He sits in her hallway and thinks about the obscene amount of unresolved sexual tension between them. It’s been months since he and Sophia split, and yet he hasn’t approached Amy, and she hasn’t approached him. He thinks about telling her he still thinks about her that way a dozen times a day, but it never feels like the right time.

 

Right now certainly doesn’t feel like the right time either. Amy’s injured, they’re both wiped from the events of the day, and he knows that what they both need is a long night’s rest. It doesn’t feel like the right time and yet he can’t stop thinking about warm water running down her back, his hand following a trail of suds down her stomach, dropping to his knees in front of her, slinging her leg over his shoulder and licking inside her. He can’t stop thinking about carrying her to her bedroom, laying her down on the sheets and finding all her secret spots; does she like it when you suck behind her ear? Does she tremble when you nip at her skin, lick her bellybutton, press the heel of your palm against her clit?

 

Jake moans and rubs his eyes, almost missing the sound of Amy groaning in pain. His hand hovers over the doorknob, pausing. “You okay in there Santiago?”

 

“Yeah I’m-“ Another groan. “Oh shit. No, I’m not. Can you come help me, please?”

 

The defeated sound in her voice makes his heart ache and he opens the door quickly. Amy’s peeking her head around the shower curtain, wincing in pain. “It’s slippery, and I can’t get out without bumping my arm.”

 

He smiles and nods. “Here, let me give you a towel first.”

 

Amy reddens, an adorable blush spreading across her cheeks. “Jake, you were right. I don’t think I can wrap a towel around myself one-handed. This was a really stupid idea.”

 

“As much as I’m glad to hear you admit that I was right, it wasn’t a stupid idea. I would’ve wanted a shower too. C’mon.” He holds out his hand and closes his eyes. Amy takes it and lets him bear most of her weight as she steps out of the shower. The last step causes her to stumble, and she ends up pressed against him, warm and wet and very, very naked. She squeaks and tries to pull back but he holds back a groan and steadies her instead. With his other hand he fumbles for a towel, almost knocking over everything on her bathroom sink.

 

“Jake, this is stupid. Just open your eyes.” She says it so quietly he almost doesn’t hear her.

 

The second he opens his eyes, he wishes he hadn’t. Amy’s not looking at him which gives him ample opportunity to ogle her without getting caught. Her dark hair is dripping water, streaming down her arms and her back, leaving trails of glistening light in its wake. She’s firm and toned yet still soft and curvy. Her skin is flushed with embarrassment, her chest heaving, and his eyes are drawn to her breasts like magnets. She’s fucking gorgeous.

 

Jake swallows thickly and looks behind him, locating a plush purple towel. He wraps it around her quickly, careful of her arm, and clears his throat. “Okay. All set.”

 

She nods, finally raising her eyes up to look at him. “I-“ She stops and clears her throat. Her voice is soft and shaky. “I think I’m gonna need some help getting dressed and brushing my hair.” She mumbles.

 

He nods and motions to the door. “After you.”

 

She leads him to her bedroom, clutching the towel with her good hand. He does his best not to stare at the curve of her ass as she walks away from him, but he’s only human. When she bends down to get a t-shirt and pajamas out of her bottom drawer, he can’t help himself. She turns around to face him and he tries to clear his expression, hoping she can’t tell what he was just doing. “Checking out my ass, Peralta?” She asks. She’s going for their usual banter, but her voice sounds tight and strained.

 

“It’s quite a view, Santiago.” He quips back, watching her face for a reaction. She flushes slightly and smiles, but it’s forced. 

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

Suddenly, it clicks.

 

She doesn’t believe him. Amy doesn’t think she’s attractive. She doesn’t think _he_ finds _her_ attractive. _That’s_ why she hasn’t made a move.

 

It shouldn’t surprise him that Amy Santiago, Queen of the Nerds, spokeswoman for the socially challenged, has bad self-esteem. They’ve talked about their high school days before and Amy is usually quiet, only letting bits and pieces slip. She was president of the debate team. She helped form the chess club. She graduated in the top third of her class. She was a tom boy and wore glasses and didn’t have many friends. It really shouldn’t surprise him at all.

 

But it does.

 

He looks at Amy and sees delicate curves and a teasing smile. He sees glowing skin and deep brown eyes, and a quiet sexiness that doesn’t seem forced or fake. He realizes that it’s because it’s not. She doesn’t know she’s sexy. That’s why she is. (He may have to take another listen to that One Direction song. Hey, his secret Taylor Swift obsession is out, but no one’s figured out _that_ guilty pleasure yet.)

 

Amy doesn’t see that in herself, and it makes him furious. Something snaps in him. He decides to throw caution to the wind, and just go for it.

 

“What, you don’t believe me?” He asks, standing up and taking the clothes out of her hands. He lays them down on the bed behind him and stares at her. She swallows and he doesn’t hide the way his eyes watch her throat work this time. “You don’t think I think you’re hot Santiago?”

 

“Wh-what? Jake, you don’t-“

 

“Yes, I do.” He’s in her space now, pushing her back against her dresser. His eyes are glued to hers, watching her pupils dilate slightly. Her breathing is slowly speeding up. “I think you’re sexy as hell, Amy.”

 

She gasps and stares at him. “Don’t say things you don’t mean, Peralta.”

 

“I do mean it.” He growls, right before he takes her mouth in a heated kiss that surprises him almost as much as it surprises her.

 

And god damn, what a kiss. Amy’s lips are soft and pliant against his own, and after a second of quiet panic she melts into his body. His fingers slip into the wet strands of her hair and tug her face closer to his, devouring her mouth in a way that can only be described as possessive. Objectively he knows that he didn’t almost lose Amy tonight, but the tight feeling in his chest is easing as he licks at the seam of her lips and tangles his tongue with hers when she lets him.

 

She’s making these breathy whimpers, slipping from her mouth into his, and he realizes that the towel dropped when her hand flew up in surprise and grasped the back of his neck. Her nails are digging into his scalp and her chest is pressed up against the rough fabric of his button down, and he’s suddenly done with kissing. He wants to explore her like he imagined.

 

He breaks off their kiss abruptly, smirking at the way she looks bewildered and dazed. “I like that look on you.”

 

She laughs and rolls her eyes, and he pulls her to the bed, laying her down gently against the bedspread. She opens her mouth to protest but he silences her with another kiss, less heated, more gentle and slow.

 

“Let me show you how sexy I think you are, Amy.”

 

Her breath hitches and she nods. “O-okay.”

 

He grins again and slides down her body, kissing every spot he can. He follows a water droplet from her jaw down her throat, sucking a mark into her uninjured shoulder. He licks a stripe from her collarbone down between her breasts, teasing one nipple with his tongue while he palms the other, scratching lightly at the sensitive skin. Her back arches off the bed when he nips down her abdomen and dips his tongue into her belly button, sucking a hickey into her hip bone. “I think you’re the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen, Ames. You’re fucking gorgeous, the things I’d do to you if I had the time…”

 

She whimpers. “Like…like what?”

 

“I’d fuck you any way you’d let me.” He growls. He can smell her arousal and it’s making his mouth water. “Do you want me to, Amy? Do you want me to fuck you?”

 

She full on moans at that, and he raises up on his forearms and looks at her. She meets his heated gaze and he can see the arousal in her eyes, but trepidation is there too.  “I…”

 

He crawls back up her body and kisses her again, absently thinking that he could kiss her forever. His fingers skate across her thighs and slide in between her folds, gathering her wetness and bringing it up to rub around her clit. “I want you, so much Ames…but I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

 

“Jake, I wouldn’t have let you get this far if I didn’t want to.” She mumbles, biting back a groan when he presses down on her clit with his thumb.

 

The tension breaks for a minute and Jake laughs. “I suppose you’re right.” He whispers against her lips, and then he kisses her again, sliding a finger inside her and groaning at how wet she is. She arches into him again and moans, biting her lip. “What do you want, Amy?”

 

“Fuck…” She groans as he slips another finger inside, and then another, working her up quickly with his hand. “Fuck Jake, I want you, I want you, dammit.”

 

“How do you want me?”

 

Amy’s eyes flash open and she gasps. “How do _you_ want _me_?”

 

Jake laughs. “I want you a thousand ways, Amy. I want you to ride me, I want to take you from behind, I want to put your legs on my shoulders and see how flexible you are…” Her eyes widen at his list and he laughs again. “Don’t tell me you’ve only ever done it missionary.”

 

He twists his wrist a little and she lets his name on a moan, loud and long. He files that away for future reference. “It…it’s never come up to try it another way.” She whines when he bites against her ear lobe softly.

 

“Seriously?”

 

She nods, clearly embarrassed again, and he finds it incredibly endearing that he can literally have his fingers inside of her and she’s still embarrassed. He slides the digits out and licks them clean, watching the way her chest heaves as he does, and thinks about the logistics of various positions with her injury.

 

Making a decision as he pulls off his shirt, he unbuttons his jeans and lets them slide down to the floor. “We’ll have to explore our many options later.”

 

Amy swallows and nods. “Okay.”

 

He’s not used to her this quiet and submissive. He’s used to fire and stubbornness from Amy. He smirks. “You like being told what to do, don’t you Amy?”

 

She bites her lip and nods, watching him kick off his boxers and climb on the bed next to her. Her eyes are burning as she scoots over to make room for him, wincing when the sheets rub against her shoulder. Jake leans over her and runs his hands down her ribs, pressing his lips to hers again. “We need to be careful tonight.”

 

Lying flat on his back, he tugs her along with him so that she straddles his hips, knees pressed into the mattress. He holds her steady, keeping a firm grasp on her hips and tugging her down into him. She’s dripping, soaking wet, rubbing against him and keening softly from the back of her throat. “Condom.” She murmurs.

 

He nods, and she motions over to her bedside table. He fumbles with the drawer and finds the foil packet, tearing it open and rolling it on quickly. “C’mon, Ames. Ride me.”

 

Amy’s eyes widen, feeling him position himself at her entrance. “Jake, I don’t know about this.”

 

He quirks an eyebrow at her, rubbing his length against her clit and smirking when she tilts her head back on a moan. “You _feel_ sure about it.”

 

“This-“ She swallows tightly when he pushes in slowly. “This isn’t the most flattering angle.”

 

That downright pisses him off. Swearing, he pulls her the rest of the way down, slamming his hips up into hers at just the right angle that he knows makes him hit a special spot inside her. She yelps, her good hand flying down to his shoulder to steady herself. “You. Are. Fucking. Beautiful.” He punctuates each word with a thrust of his hips, pulling her down roughly to make her match his rhythm. “There is nothing I want more than to see you ride my cock until you’re screaming my name. You look amazing and I want to see how beautiful you are when you come.” He moves a hand up into her hair and tugs sharply, noting the way her eyes slam shut and her body shivers. “So ride me, Amy. Do it.”

 

She nods, tightening her grip on his shoulder and swiveling her hips. She’s struggling to find a rhythm, and he knows he isn’t helping when he thrusts up against her so he slows the rolling of his hips, allowing her to take control. She’s slower than him, grinding her body down hard against his pelvic bone, scraping her clit with every pass. She tilts her body back slightly, changing the angle and moaning when he goes deeper. “Fuck, oh holy fuck that feels good.” She moans, and he grunts in agreement.

 

“Some girls like to ride backwards.” He groans. Her rhythm is picking up speed, her legs shaking against his hips. She’s whimpering as she rides him, little noises spilling out of her throat as her eyes slide shut and her head tips back. Her hair is tickling his thighs and he’s afraid she’s going to lose her balance so he moves his hands (he’d let them wander to her breasts again, twisting her nipples and scratching the skin. He’s discovered Amy likes a little pain, and he’s going to use that to his advantage) back to her hips to ground her.

 

“Ba-backwards?” She stutters out, moving her good hand to his thigh, titling back even farther. He pushes his hips harder up against her, groaning at the feeling. “Do you-fuck, Jake- do you want that?”

 

“God, yes.” He pulls out of her slowly and shifts her slightly, so she faces the mirror of her vanity instead. He slides in easily and lays his head against the pillows to watch the delicate line of her back as she arches and adjusts to the new feeling. “Move, Amy.”

 

“Holy shit.” She groans. “Holy shit, Jake.” She grinds back against him and he stutters out her name, feeling himself hit so deep inside her that she’s shaking. Her left hand is clinging to his thigh, nails digging into his skin, and she’s full on moaning now, continuously. She’s riding him hard, convulsing around him in little bursts. He can tell she’s close.

 

He sit ups and moves one hand up to her breast again, pulling her nipple in tandem with his other hand snaking between her legs and pinching her clit. She explodes around him, pushing back against him so hard he thinks they’re going to topple over.

 

Amy shouting his name is his new favorite sound.

 

Jake works her through the orgasm, using his hands on her hips to help her ride him, pushing up as deep as he can from this angle. He kisses her neck, licking away the sweat that’s cooling on her skin. “I’m gonna lay you down and fuck you now, Amy. I’m going to put your leg on my shoulder and open you up for me, and I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow. Is that okay?”

 

She whimpers and nods, leaning back against him weakly. He smiles, shifts their positions, and kisses her as he pulls her left leg up to his shoulder. Their eyes meet as he slides back inside her, and he smiles at how blissed out she looks. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

 

Amy blushes again, and Jake kisses her hungrily as he starts to chase his own release. He whispers praise into her ear, telling her how tight she is, how wet she is, how amazing she feels and how much he loves seeing her come apart for him. He tells her all of the ways he wants to make her come, all of the ways he wants her in his bed. He tells her she’s beautiful, the most beautiful woman he’s ever met, and how perfect she is.

 

“Ja-Jake I’m gonna-“

 

“I know.”

 

She comes first, tightening around him, and he follows her over the edge, groaning her name into her hair. He lets her leg down slowly, massaging the strained muscle as he does. Amy’s eyes are closed, a crease in her bottom lip where she bit it hard, her hair a wet tangle of curls on the pillow. She’s glowing, and when he leans down to press a kiss to her forehead she smells of sweat and sex, and it’s the best thing ever.

 

He slips out of her and takes care of the condom, grabbing the spare blanket at the end of her bed to throw over them. He lays down next to her and tugs her into his side, careful to avoid pulling her bad arm. She nestles into him gratefully, twining her legs with his and pressing her sweat-cooled skin against his warmth.

 

“So that was…”

 

“Amazing.” She finishes, nuzzling her nose into his neck. She freezes, shoulders tensing up. “I mean…”

 

“Yeah, Ames. Amazing was a good description for that.” He tilts her head up and kisses her softly. “Think this could be a regular thing?”

 

“Jake, are you asking me out?” She looks scared, but hopeful. He smiles.

 

“Do I need to? Or are we just officially us, now?”

 

Amy rolls her eyes and scoffs. “I’d like to hear you say it, just once.” She murmurs.

 

“That I want you?” He laughs. “I think I said that a lot in the last hour.”

 

“It’s more than that though, right?” She sounds so unsure, he can see the anxiousness in her eyes, the way her brow furrows. “I mean…it is for me. I can’t…this can’t just be a friends with benefits kind of deal.” She’s starting to pull away, and Jake can tell that his teasing isn’t giving the effect he wants. “I’m not built for that kind of thing, Jake…I can’t just…I care about you, and I can’t…”

  
He cuts her off with a gentle kiss and pulls her back against his chest. “Of course it’s more than that, Amy. You and me…we’re more than that.” He feels her relax and starts playing with the strands of her still-damp hair. “Can we be official, Ames? Think you can help me not fuck this up?”

 

“Think you can keep me from fucking it up?”

 

He smiles. “Together.” He murmurs. “Partners.”

 

“Right. Partners.”

 

She smiles against his skin and he lets his eyes close. “Always.”

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 


End file.
